


Drunken Nights

by Quilser



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Reality, honestly this is just fluff, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilser/pseuds/Quilser
Summary: After part two of the infamous drunken rooftop Vlive, Wheein is much too drunk and Hyejin realizes that perhaps it wasn't the best idea to let the elder girl drink so much...although she wouldn't say it was the worst decision she'd ever made ;)





	Drunken Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely in love with Wheesa and it hurts me how little represented they are in terms of fanfiction in comparison to Moonsun. Don't get me wrong, I'm all about that Moonsun train, but you're lying to yourself if you think that part 2 of the rooftop vlive wasn't going Wheesa strong. THAT PEPERO BRO (they had to cut out the part where they got it really small soooooooo….) just saying. So enjoy my notion of what could've (didn't. Read didn't because I'm delusional) happened post Vlive in regards to that fake kiss from Hwasa after her first shot. Tell me Wheein didn't look like the physical embodiment of the "Is tHIs aLLoWeD????" vine afterwards. I dare you.

So it might have been a bad idea to drink up the remainder of the alcoholic beverages post production of their drunken rooftop Vlive for fans. In hindsight, anyone would’ve put that together, but hindsight wasn’t exactly the means of thinking an hour or so ago. 

Maybe that’s why when Byul mentioned that she couldn’t drink for the night and Wheein offered to take all the drinks in her place, Hyejin had encouraged it. Hindsight would’ve told her better.

Yet here she was, with a very drunk Wheein stumbling alongside her, with no help available from the staff (seeing as they’d all gone home after cleaning up like sensible people) or her other group members (given that a drunk Yongsun was a flirty Yongsun and Moonbyul was always a goner whenever flirty Yongsun came out to play).

Given this, Hyejin stumbled slightly as her and the dead weight attached to her side made it towards the older individual’s apartment. While they were both on the same floor, Wheein’s apartment was exactly one door closer to the stairs down from the roof and Hyejin would be damned if she made her way to her own apartment with the drunken girl even if it was just a few more steps.

Wheein’s would be just fine for the moment.

Upon reaching the door, Hyejin was immediately thankful for having already known the passcode. Had she had to rely on Wheein to recall the code she was fairly certain they would’ve been forced to go to her apartment anyway. 

The door opened with a soundless motion as Hyejin noticed a slight giggle come from the other girl beside her, seemingly for no reason, which she wrote off as drunken nonsense and continued inside the apartment. 

With the quick removal of shoes, and a further dragging of her much too drunken copart, Hyejin managed to get the two of them into the living room and onto the couch where she very nearly missed falling onto Wheein when she shifted the entirety of her weight into plopping Wheein onto the cushions.

Seeing her efforts paid off, Hyejin sighed in relief before venturing into the kitchen for a much needed glass of water. 

Just as the water grazed the outsides of her lips, Hyejin noticed a similar giggling to the one she’d heard from Wheein as they’d been entering. With a quick swallow of some of the water in her glass, Hyejin made her way back into the living room to see what Wheein was going on about.

What she walked into was the older girl not just giggling but now laughing hysterically as she gripped her stomach and flailed her feet about as though she was reacting to the funniest thing in the world. 

Hyejin couldn’t help but crack a smile at the girl’s antics before walking over and sitting on the couch to wait for the girl to calm before asking her to explain. When Wheein noticed that Hyejin’s presence had returned to the couch, her laughing quelled mildly before she moved to be on her knees. From there she inched closer to Hyejin just barely managing not to fall off the couch and into the floor. 

Hyejin laughed at the girl’s awkward stumbling but hushed herself when Wheein pointed a finger attached to an unsteady arm towards her and poked the side of her cheek with a smile that Hyejin assumed was supposed to be sly but really ended up as nothing more than a lopsided grin.

“You…” Wheein took a pause in between her words to center herself on the couch and potentially regain her train of thought. “I thought you were going to kiss me~” Wheein rang off her words in a sing-song way that she rarely used unless she was drunk. Hyejin couldn’t help but smile at the girl beside her as she watched her lower her hand and fall back to be sitting on her feet.

“And why did you think that Wheeinie?” Hyejin took the moment to orient herself towards Wheein on the couch so that now they sat facing one another with her own knees curled towards her chest to leave room for Wheein who now sat in almost the dead middle of the couch. Only upon speaking and subsequently moving did Hyejin notice the slight tingle in her head indicating that she wasn’t completely sober either. She ignored this though and waited for Wheein’s response.

As soon as Wheein registered what Hyejin had said she seemed to done a face of disbelief in a matter of seconds before attempting to voice her thoughts. Once again she ventured to sit up on her knees before beginning to speak.

“You were taking a shot--” Wheein paused to do a reenactment of one taking a shot with an imaginary glass before continuing her story. “Then you looked--you looked at me...and -- BAAM! Your face was like, right there, and, wow... I was so confused…” Wheein’s hands had emphasized the “baam” in her sentence before she seemed to teeter off the edge of coherency at the mention of confusion.

A hand went up to scratch her head, but the new movement jostled Wheein too much and all Hyejin saw was a blur of falling female coming towards her before a weight found itself on her knees.

The laughter from before erupted once more but having it so close to her seemed to warm the air around Hyejin. Perhaps it was the new layer of body heat that now laid on her legs or maybe even the alcohol, but Hyejin was fairly certain that neither of those things warmed one’s soul.

Wheein was insatiable with her level of laughter with nothing Hyejin did being enough to calm the onslaught of inside-jerking laughs that perpetuated from Wheein’s body. At one point, Hyejin almost thought that Wheein had laughed herself into sickness, but when the throaty chuckles returned and the rhythmic vibrations of Wheein’s body started up against her, Hyejin knew she was fine.

Wheein finally calmed her as she looked into Hyejin’s eyes. The younger girl hadn’t realized the tooth-eating grin that rested on her face while listening to the other girl laugh uncontrollably for the past who knows how long.

Seeing this, Wheein’s head tilted itself like a puppy might when they don’t understand something leaving Hyejin with no choice but to smile wider.

“Why are you so...so---smiley?” Wheein took a few moments to find the word but seemed to receive a brief sense of accomplishment once she’d finally settled on something that expressed her thoughts.

Hyejin smiled before reaching out to place her hands gently onto Wheein cheeks and shake her head ever so slightly, of course being mindful that too much shaking could lead to an unwanted disaster.

“I’m so smiley because you’re so adorable.” Hyejin squeezed Wheein’s cheeks before retracting her hands and staring into the eyes of the girl who was silent for the first time that night. A smile graced her features, but it quickly vanished to reveal a pout instead.

Pushing herself up using Hyejin’s legs, Wheein once again returned to sitting on her knees and Hyejin would be lying if she said she didn’t miss the warmth of the other girl against her. Hyejin wasn’t able to focus on the lack of the other girl for long though as a hasty knocking of Wheein’s fists against her kneecaps told her that the girl hadn’t gotten up without a purpose.

Smiling once again, Hyejin opened her legs to reveal a path between her knees which Wheein immediately seized leaving her and Hyejin face to face with Hyejin’s arms instinctively finding their way around Wheein’s waist. Wheein’s arms rested more or less around Hyejin’s neck, but also laid somewhat on the arm of the couch behind her neck. No matter how the pair turned it though, they were much closer than they had been on the Vlive and that much was definite.

“You shouldn’t tease like you’re going to kiss people.” Wheein’s voice seemed surprisingly level given her drunken outbursts only moments before. Then again, the way Wheein leaned her mouth towards Hyejin’s ear as she spoke might’ve been enough to distract Hyejin from any potential mishaps in wording.

Hyejin sighed to herself, trying to contain herself more than show a sign of relief, as Wheein retreated but only enough for the pair to meet in a brief staring contest.

“Who’s the tease now?” Hyejin had meant for her world to sound snarky, but the alcohol that had been scarcely present before now seemed to mingle with a certain heat that had moved away from her soul and downwards towards a more intimate area to create a weighty pressure that muddled her thinking and made it impossible to look anywhere but Wheein’s lips. 

No response came, only the same lopsided grin from before and the soft massaging of the nape of her neck as Hyejin’s head was pulled towards Wheein.

Their lips met in a soft tangling that melded and pulled apart all in the same breath. While Hyejin normally initiated things, she was never one to oppose the subtle tug Wheein made on her bottom lip as she requested permission to venture further into Hyejin. With a willpower that had been fraying since the first shot of soju, Hyejin was powerless to the careful yet confident advances of the girl who had now ventured her tongue into their careful maze of each others lips.

Hyejin felt as Wheein’s hand gripped the back of her neck even more firmly than when they’d first gotten there and, following in suit, she found her own hands settling more gracefully onto Wheein’s waist where she pulled the other girl into her to create as little distance as possible between them despite the somewhat awkward position that Wheein had placed herself in. 

Hyejin felt a brief smile make its way into their kisses more as an off handed gesture than a true expression of joy. Wheein had always had a habit of smiling while kissing. Call it a quirk, but once the pair had gotten over the initial awkwardness that exposed teeth could add to a kiss, it quickly became one of Hyejin’s favorite little parts of Wheein that only she got to experience.

That smile was followed by a more purposeful one when Hyejin’s hand slipped under Wheein’s top to allow soft fingertips to dance along smooth skin that laid hidden from the rest of the world; a secret that Hyejin was also very pleased to be one of few to have ever been privy to. 

As nails scratched along her sides, Wheein subconsciously arched towards Hyejin which disconnected their kiss, but quickly led to greater pleasures as Hyejin’s lips took notice of a much too underappreciated neck that lay before her. Seeing the opportunity, Hyejin ceased her absentminded tickling of Wheein’s sides in favor of assaulting her neck with open mouth kisses that they knew would raise some annoyed eyebrows from their makeup artists during their next schedule.

Regrettably for those makeup artists, consequences were the last thing on the pairs minds. 

Hyejin continued kissing her way up, down, and across Wheein’s neck until the older girl pulled away slightly and toyed her fingers in the short hairs at the back of Hyejin’s neck thus letting the younger girl know to cool it down.

Hyejin obliged and looked into the eyes of the girl on top of her where she was quick to notice the barely open eyelids that hung heavy with the after effects of too much alcohol.

Seeing that, any and all want to move further with what they’d been doing disappeared from Hyejin’s thoughts and an immediate want to care for the sleepy girl in her arms came to the forefront of her mind. 

Wheein lowered herself so that her forehead was against Hyejin’s before placing a chaste kiss against the her nose. Hyejin smiled and wrapped her arms around Wheein small frame while the girl sunk further into her.

Wheein’s gaze was level with Hyejin’s as she stared into the eyes of the other girl for the nth time that night. Although her stare was half lidded and blank in some respects, Hyejin couldn’t be bothered to mind.

“I love you.” The words came out of nowhere for Hyejin as she felt Wheein’s hands move from behind her neck to the front of it where they hung rather heavily as Wheein spoke. Hyejin took a moment to absorb such words before laughing to herself and shaking her head.

“You’re drunk.” Wheein seemed to contemplate this for a moment before shaking her head to show agreement in a lulled way that showed her exhaustion more than she probably meant it too. 

“I am drunk.” Wheein stated affirmatively as if she’d come to the conclusion herself and not been told by the woman now holding her upright. Hyejin, like most things Wheein did, couldn’t help but smile at this.

“I am drunk and I love you.” Hyejin hadn’t expected the response and by the weak poke of an index finger to her upper chest, something told her Wheein hadn’t planned on the response either. With that though, it seemed like Wheein was all out of words to say as she flipped from how she’d been laying on her stomach to be on her back, thus pressed against Hyejin as she curled her knee up similarly to how Hyejin originally had when she’d angled herself on the couch. Hyejin was careful to leave a bit more room for the drunken woman in her arms as Wheein turned her body inwards towards her less drunk counterpart. 

Hyejin mentally noted that neither of them would be comfortable the next morning if they slept on the couch, but an overwhelming urge to keep the now resting girl in her arms changed her mind from waking Wheein up now to move to bed to instead conquering that battle a few hours from then with the help of a handy alarm she’d managed to set after remembering her phone in her back pocket. 

As Hyejin peered down at the the partially obscured face of Wheein, a quick movement of fingers was all it took to place a strand of Wheein’s hair behind her ear giving a move complete view of the soft woman now sleeping calmly. With a quick peck to the top of Wheein’s head, Hyejin mumbled a nearly inaudible ‘I love you too’ as she knew the girl wouldn’t hear her one way or another.

She’d be sure to tell her in the morning, because it was an oh so important thing to say to someone of such importance. And of course she loved her. Even a drunken Wheein who fell asleep mid make out session was the best girlfriend Hyejin could ever ask for and Wheein deserved to know that every second of everyday. 

As well as hear such things too when she wasn’t too drunk to remember them being said later.


End file.
